Eros Day II
by toobeauty
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion celebrated another Eros Day!


TITLE: _Another Eros Day._

PAIRING: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: AU.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination, but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with the blue eyed god.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

This can be read as a sequel to the first "Eros Day", retold by some of the Companions.

**_Wishing you all a nice Love and Friendship Day!_**

* * *

><p>It was once again Eros day but it was not another one, this was more than significant because it was their fiftieth. Fifty lovely years had gone by since the first Eros day they celebrated when they were just fifteen years old.<p>

Those years had not always been a bed of roses because as everybody knows, roses have also thorns. However, these lovers had made up to the impossible to celebrate Eros day wherever they were, just sharing that day together.

Hephaestion turned round on their bed and let his eyes run over his king's body; a body that was not so toned and showed the unavoidable signs of age, especially in the blonde' face with his wrinkles around his two-coloured eyes that had deepened the difference of their colour. It also showed in his temples, now peppered with grey strands of hair.

One thing remained untouchable, the love they felt for each other in spite of all the difficult situations they had faced along the last fifty years.

Their love could have been bent many times but it was never broken and it increased until it shaped into different ways. Because they were not able to make love to each other as frequently as they were used to doing but they had found the way and time to still enjoy their bodies.

Hephaestion closed his eyes, remembering those lazy times, and dozed off.

Minutes later Alexander opened his eyes and caressed tenderly the arm draped along his waist; an arm that was still strong but showing the signs of age. Alexander had always loved Hephaestion's hands and lately he had discovered that they were not as firm as they used to be and his fingers, the once slender and agile ones, were now calloused and a bit stiff. He set his eyes on Hephaestion's face and he could see his still handsome face; the once gorgeous and flawless skin was now showing some scars which, from Alexander's point of view, had only added more manliness to his steadfast lover and husband.

Hephaestion's love and understanding had been the endless well from which Alexander had been drinking and nurturing from the moment he had memory, he couldn't recall a moment when Hephaestion was not part of his life, sharing his many glories and his few defeats, being always the mind behind the action, the control behind the chaos … being just but never simply Hephaestion …

The king of the known world sighed deeply, thinking once more that he would have abandoned his desire of conquest if his Phai had said the word but he never did because if there was a person who knew him well, even more than himself, it was his blue eyed Chiliarch.

Sleep caught the old man again and he let himself fall in the arms of his lover.

Time later, when Helios was up in the sky, both lovers woke up at the same time and shared a passionate kiss, wishing each other a happy Eros Day.

They got up and took a bath together, wandering hands travelled along their bodies and even though their desire was not arose, they enjoyed their morning ritual. They dried each other and got dressed in simple chitons, not as short as they used to wear and throwing a thick cloak over their shoulders, they made their way to the kitchen.

Their faithful royal cook Lena had passed away some years ago but her daughter had taken her place and she had already a basket prepared for their day out. Many sweet treats were hidden inside the basket, as well as a sheepskin with red wine.

Holding hands blonde and brunette made their way to the river while many pairs of old eyes looked at them through the palace windows.

As soon as they reached the river, they threw a fur blanket and some small pillows onto it, their tired bones would suffer later the consequences if they laid there on the hard soil.

They shared their food and drink, feeding each other between sweet kisses and sunset caught them resting on each other arms.

In a moment a soft and warm light enveloped them making them feel dizzy. When the air cleared again, both old men gasped in astonishment, their bodies were young again, devoid of wrinkles and pains, full of strength and desire and thanking to any of the Olympians who had granted them this gift, they made love until they were sated.

An eternal romantic goddess and her faithful and accurate son had thrown an arrow of young love towards the two most significant and unforgettable lovers of all times.


End file.
